17 Candles
by July Evans
Summary: Aniversário deveria ser um dia para receber abraços, felicitações, dar risadas e celebrar a dádiva da vida junto das pessoas que você gosta. Todo mundo deveria ser feliz no dia do próprio aniversário. Porém, desde que começara seus estudos em Hogwarts, aquele dia não tinha mais o mesmo significado na vida de Lily Evans.


**Disclaimer:** Esses dois personagens lindos não são meus, não, mas poderiam ser. São da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho tostão com essas coisas aqui.

* * *

Olá, Jily shippers e não Jily shippers!

Não posso enrolar muito, porque quero postar essa fic ainda hoje, dia 30 de Janeiro. Os motivos são bem simples, hoje é aniversário da minha personagem favorita de toda saga, Lily Evans, dona da poha toda! Sério, é imensurável o amor que sinto por essa personagem, chega até ser insano.

O plot me surgiu ano passado, mas como não consegui postá-lo até dia 30, esperei todo esse tempo para postar no próximo aniversário dela. HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUHA Adoro o fato da Lily ser aquariana, porque eu também sou, então acho que isso é uma ligação bem forte entre nós duas (sim, eu não sou normal). Mas, ao contrário de mim, que AMO aniversários, imaginei que a Lily pensasse um pouco diferente, por determinados motivos e o resultado vocês conferem logo abaixo.

Um obrigada muito especial à minha mamys Lisa Black, que me ajudou demais com o plot e algumas cenas, por isso deixei-a como co-autora.

Quero agradecer imensamente à minha amiga Natália também, que segurou minhas mãos nesses últimos momentos do "parto", com muito apoio.

E agradecimento especial à ahlupin pela capa fofinha que ela fez para mim.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **17 Candles**

 _Por July Evans_

Todo dia pode ser apenas mais um dia qualquer. Menos o dia do seu aniversário. Como eu gostaria que isso não fosse assim. Porque aniversários são risos, felicitações, abraços, presentes e todas as pessoas que você encontra te encaram, esperando uma explosão de gratidão e felicidade pelo dia de celebrar a dádiva da vida. Não que eu não seja grata por ter nascido, ou seja, uma dessas pessoas que não é satisfeita com tudo o que viveu. Só não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, justamente quando todos os olhares se viram em sua direção, esperando que você goste daquilo. Então é por isso que eu não estava muito exultante de levantar-me da cama no dia 30 de Janeiro de 1977. Mas eu faria isso, afinal, seria só mais um dia como outro qualquer, certo?

Quando encarei as camas ao redor da minha e as encontrei vazias, todas, senti algo revirando no estômago, deduzindo que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Respirei fundo, peguei minha roupa dentro do malão e fui até ao banheiro me arrumar. Tomei um banho rápido, pensando em descer com a aparência mais normal possível, mas a sensação que eu tinha era que havia um letreiro piscando na minha testa, em letras garrafais, " _HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DELA"._ Acabei por trançar o meu cabelo de lado, o que combinava muito com o meu estado de espírito naquele dia: contida e sem vontade de me destacar.

Andei tão vagarosamente até o salão principal, na esperança que o número de alunos ali presentes já estivesse se dissipado e que ninguém percebesse a minha presença nesta manhã de domingo. Principalmente porque hoje era dia de passeio em Hogsmeade... Oh, não! O passeio. Mal tive tempo de pensar no meu infortúnio uma vez que já estava cruzando as grandes portas do salão, tentando localizar minhas amigas sem ficar vagando os olhos entre aquele aglomerado de pessoas.

Até cogitei a possibilidade de me sentar em qualquer lugar vago ao longo da mesa da Grifinória, porém a mão de Marlene se fez presente no meu campo de visão, acenando para um lugar vago ao seu lado, a poucos metros de distância de onde eu estava. Emmeline e Dorcas estavam sentadas do outro lado da mesa e Alice estava sentada à esquerda de Marlene, entretida numa conversa cheia de risinhos com Frank Longbotton. Suspirei e sentei do lado direito de Marlene, que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Bom dia, Lils, minha flor do dia! - Ela exclamou com uma alegria descaradamente forjada, levantando os braços e jogando-os ao redor do meu pescoço. - Feliz aniver…

\- Shiu, shiu, shiu. - Cortei-a exasperada, retribuindo o abraço dela de uma forma meio desajeitada e olhando de soslaio para o restante das pessoas sentadas ali. - Marlene, o que te falei anteontem sobre felicitações em público?

\- Lily, você não percebe que a Lene só quer te importunar? - Dorcas comentou risonha, enquanto Marlene se afastava de mim, e se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa, pousando sua mão sobre a minha. - Feliz aniversário, Lily. - Ela sussurrou, semicerrou os olhos, como se não conseguisse conter o desejo de me desejar parabéns.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeci, observando que Emmeline apenas balançava a cabeça risonha e Alice me lançava um olhar condescendente. - Gente, tá bom, não precisam falar mais nada, estou feliz, sei que vocês gostam de mim, yeeeey!

Emmeline e Dorcas tentaram sufocar suas risadinhas com as mãos e vi Alice revirando os olhos. Marlene pousou uma mão em meu rosto, sorriu para mim, sem mostrar os dentes e apertou a minha bochecha.

\- Minha garota. - Ela disse com orgulho e, antes de acrescentar alguma coisa, franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para algum ponto atrás de mim, algures na entrada do salão.

Olhei por cima do ombro e avistei a última coisa que queria ver naquele momento. James Potter e sua trupe se aproximando de nossa mesa. Até sustive a respiração. Olhei para meu prato e torci para que eles passassem direto por nós, mas claro que isso não aconteceria, conclui quando ouvi o banco ao meu lado ser arrastado pelo chão. Tive receio de olhar para o lado.

\- Senhoritas, Longbotton. - Ouvi a voz de Potter com um tom demasiadamente cortês, o que me causou espanto.

Arrisquei uma olhadela em sua direção. Ele começava a se servir com algumas torradas, bacon, ovos, abarrotando o seu prato com comida. Sirius Black estava sentado ao seu lado direito e Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew estavam sentados diante deles. Remus lançou seus olhos em minha direção, esboçando um sorriso tímido e percebi que essa era a sua forma de avaliar se eu queria ser parabenizada ou não. Meneei a cabeça brevemente. Black e Pettigrew já se ocupavam com suas respectivas refeições, nem perceberam minha conversa silenciosa com o amigo deles e Potter ainda adicionava mais comida ao prato.

\- Algum problema, Evans? - Potter indagou e só então percebi que eu estava o encarando há alguns instantes. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

\- Nenhum.

\- Você poderia me passar o prato com o empadão de carne, por gentileza? - Ele pediu, apontando com a cabeça para algo que estava do meu lado esquerdo.

Ainda estranhando essa gentileza repentina, passei o prato para ele, que se serviu de um pedaço generoso do empadão. Potter não estava agindo como habitual, havia algo de diferente em sua atitude naquela manhã. Lancei um olhar de desdém para o seu prato, a sombra de um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios e ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Você vai comer isso tudo mesmo, Potter? - Indaguei, sem conseguir conter a minha curiosidade e todos os nossos amigos repentinamente voltaram os olhares para mim, alguns de forma discreta, outros sem se importarem muito com isso.

\- Não. - Ele respondeu meneando a cabeça e alargando mais o sorriso. - Claro que vou, Evans. Hoje estou excepcionalmente com o apetite mais voraz.

\- Você está diferente hoje mesmo. - Observei, novamente com uma naturalidade atípica das minhas conversas antigas com Potter.

\- Você também. - Ele rebateu, apoiando o queixo com o braço direito e olhando atentamente para o meu rosto. - Peculiarmente diferente. Especialmente hoje...

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Disfarcei, pegando minha xícara de chá, bebendo um gole generoso.

\- Nada em especial. - Ele respondeu, dando de ombros e mordendo uma torrada. - Só estou gostando de estarmos trocando mais do que cinco palavras sem terminar em nenhum impropério pela primeira vez em minha vida. Ou de você simplesmente se dignar a me dirigir a palavra.

\- Que exagero, Potter. - Revirei meus olhos. - Talvez seja porque, para variar, você está se comportando de forma civilizada _hoje._

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso, olhando para o prato.

\- Fico feliz então por não ter falado nada idiota na sua frente nos últimos minutos. - Ele falou aliviado.

\- Como me chamar para sair. - Sugeri prendendo o riso.

\- _A resposta é não, Potter! -_ Ele me imitou com um falsete no seu tom de voz.

Não consegui prender meu riso e quase engasguei com o meu café da manhã.

Potter me encarou e riu, percebendo que eu não iria ralhar com ele. Quando consegui parar de rir, percebi que todos os nossos amigos realmente nos encaravam com os olhos arregalados.

\- Acho que colocaram alguma poção alucinógena no meu suco de abóbora... - ouvi Black comentar, próximo a Potter, alto o suficiente para atrair ainda mais atenção dos presentes, reprimindo um sorriso quando conseguiu o seu intento. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e encolhi os ombros. Tudo o que eu menos queria naquele dia era ser o centro dos olhares da mesa Grifinória. Percebi Potter esboçar um ar sério e observar o amigo com um ar de cautela. - A Evans ainda não começou uma discussão com James? - ele questionou, ao que eu respirei fundo.

\- É, Black. Para você ver... Às vezes as pessoas se lembram de ser normais. - comentei em um tom arrastado, bebendo os últimos goles do meu chá, entreouvindo os risos que se seguiram ao meu comentário.

Potter resmungou algo que eu não entendi muito bem, mas logo percebi que era dirigido ao Black, pois este lhe devolveu uma expressão ligeiramente ressentida.

Franzi o cenho de leve, achando a reação no mínimo inusitada, e desviei o olhar para as minhas amigas.

Dorcas e Alice apenas me miraram, como se estivessem me estudando minuciosamente. Emmeline ainda me observava como se eu estivesse louca, ao que eu ri de leve. Marlene, por sua vez, esboçava um sorriso típico de quem indicava que acabou de ver alguém flertando com outro. Revirei os olhos instintivamente.

\- Vejo vocês mais tarde. - murmurei para elas, ao que todas assentiram, antes de me levantar. Senti o olhar de Potter em minha direção, mas ignorei.

\- Você vai para Hogsmeade conosco, Lily? - Dorcas questionou, ao que eu apenas dei de ombros, me afastando ainda ao ponto de ouvir Marlene resmungando que eu iria com elas nem que fosse azarada. Suspirei, apressando um pouco o passo para fora do Salão Principal, desejando fervorosamente que ninguém me seguisse naquele momento.

Assim que passei pelas portas do salão, percebendo que alguns alunos já aguardavam no hall de entrada para irem a Hogsmeade, diminui os meus passos, seguindo em direção as escadas, calmamente. Tudo o que eu mais queria era me isolar em minha cama e esperar ardorosamente que aquele dia acabasse.

Mas não consegui avançar muito em meu objetivo, pois senti uma mão se fechar em meu braço e me puxar em sua direção.

\- É sério isso? - Marlene questionou em um ar impaciente. Apenas lhe devolvi um ar cansado. - Se você acha que eu vou deixar você enfurnada naquele quarto o dia inteiro, sentindo pena de si mesma, está muito enganada! - ela disse em um ar impaciente, quase incisivo, ao que eu revirei os olhos e suspirei.

\- Lene, não vamos discutir sobre... - comecei, mas fui interrompida por Marlene, que bufou de raiva e me observou com os olhos estreitados.

\- Ah, vamos sim, Srta. Evans! - ela exclamou em um tom de voz alterado, ao que eu semicerrei os olhos instintivamente. Não estava com ânimo nenhum para discutir com minha amiga agora, muito menos na presença de outras pessoas, ainda que eu soubesse que Marlene jamais diria algo que expusesse qualquer segredo meu, especialmente aquele. - Lily, eu entendo os seus motivos e as suas razões, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que aceitá-las. Você poderia pelo menos tentar se divertir, sim? Se você for com a gente e não se sentir bem, pode voltar para Hogwarts a qualquer momento. Não vamos nos opor a isso. Só tente.

Marlene encerrou com um suspiro, me observando como se esperasse uma resposta. Suspirei longamente.

\- Tudo bem. - anui, mais por não ter forças para discutir do que por vontade própria.

Sabia que Marlene, quando quer, sabia ser tão insuportável e insistente quanto o Potter. - Mas assim que eu quiser ir embora, eu vou embora, entendeu? - reforcei, ao que ela abriu um sorriso enorme e me abraçou, com vontade. Ri de leve, retribuindo ao abraço.

\- Obrigada! - ela disse antes se afastar, segurando minha mão e passando o meu braço em volta do dela. Limitei-me a encará-la com um ar intrigado, ao que ela riu. - Apenas para garantir que você não vai fugir a qualquer momento.

Ri de leve, meneando a cabeça, enquanto a acompanhava até uma das extremidades do hall, nos juntando aos outros alunos, para aguardar as outras meninas, que não demoraram muito a aparecer.

Como eu suspeitava, apenas Dorcas e Emmeline vieram em nossa direção. Alice, certamente, pela terceira vez teria aceitado o convite do Longbotton para acompanhá-la. Sorri de leve pela minha amiga, pois sempre torci para que os dois dessem certo, uma vez que Alice sempre foi apaixonada por ele e, por mais que estivesse escrito na testa dos dois o quanto se gostavam, Frank não era um rapaz de muita iniciativa.

\- Que bom que você veio, Lily! - Emme exclamou, me abraçando do mesmo modo que Marlene, instantes atrás. - Sabemos que até o fim do passeio, a Marlene vai se atracar com o Black e a Dorcas será fisgada pelos estonteantes olhos verdes do Lupin... E eu preciso desesperadamente de alguém que me acompanhe na Dedosdemel. Preciso repor o meu estoque de chocolate. Não sobreviverei mais um dia sem eles... - ela concluiu, dramática, em meio aos resmungos de Marlene e o ar envergonhado de Dorcas. Ri de leve e meneei a cabeça em resposta. - A não ser que você resolva flertar com o Potter hoje. - ela completou em um ar trocista, ao que eu revirei os olhos. O que rendeu bons anos de espera por um convite.

\- Nem morta - resmunguei, ao que minhas amigas riram. E como se o simples fato de dizer o nome dele o fizesse se materializar automaticamente, notei Potter adentrar o hall pelas portas do salão principal, acompanhado dos outros amigos. Percebi que o olhar dele automaticamente se voltou em minha direção, mas eu desviei o olhar, de imediato.

\- Não ligue para as loucuras da Emme, Lily. - Dorcas comentou, me abraçando do mesmo modo que as outras. Não precisava muito para saber que elas estavam me prestando mudas felicitações de aniversário. Agradeci a elas mentalmente por isso. - Ela só está assim porque o Prewett não aceitou as desculpas dela. De novo.

\- Qual dos dois? - Marlene questionou em um ar trocista.

\- Hey, não seja tão cruel! - Emme falou, rindo. - Eu estava bêbada... Não tenho culpa se os dois são tão gostosamente parecidos...

Emmeline logo deu continuidade a seu longo discurso sobre não ter traído o Gideon com o irmão. Marlene logo a cortou em sua justificativa, ao que as três logo engataram em uma pequena discussão, da qual eu não me preocupei em dar a devida atenção, enquanto caminhávamos até as carruagens. Senti minhas botas afundarem na neve e, instintivamente, me encolhi em meu casaco, ainda que não estivesse fazendo muito frio.

Doía pensar que até alguns anos atrás, a maior expectativa que eu poderia ter para o meu aniversário era desejar que os jardins amanhecessem cobertos de neve, confabulando um dia recheado de brincadeiras... Ao passo que as de agora eram tão amargas, e por vezes tão vazias, que eu preferia jamais tê-las tido, algum dia. E mesmo se passado tantos anos, ainda era difícil para mim conceber que tudo havia mudado entre nós. E que as coisas, naquele dia, todos os anos, sempre acabassem daquela forma. Sem respostas...

Suspirei, meneando a cabeça na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos, enquanto ocupava o último lugar vago da carruagem. Ligeiramente dispersa dos meus pensamentos, percebi que Emmeline ainda insistia em apresentar sua defesa, imputando grande parcela de culpa a Fabian, que sabia que ela estava saindo com o irmão dele e ainda assim a agarrou com vontade de volta.

\- Emme... - chamei a minha amiga, calmamente, ao que todas voltaram o olhar em minha direção. - Será que não está na hora de você admitir o óbvio? - questionei, trocando um olhar com Marlene, que parecia fazer um enorme esforço para não gargalhar. Emmeline, automaticamente, esboçou um ar envergonhado.

\- Você pode até ter dado uns bons amassos no Gideon, mas você sempre quis o Fabian, desde o começo. - Marlene completou por mim, ao que Emmeline a repreendeu, de imediato.

\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar... - Dorcas se manifestou, prendendo o riso, fazendo Emmeline ficar ainda mais envergonhada. Sorri de leve, sentindo a carruagem sacolejar levemente, indicando que já seguíamos caminho para vilarejo.

\- Acho que eu não sou a única aqui a não admitir os sentimentos... - Emmeline comentou, adquirindo uma postura mais defensiva. Marlene esboçou um ar desentendido, ao passo que Dorcas corou levemente. Eu apenas ri de leve, diante da reação das duas, tão igualmente óbvias às de Emmeline, atraindo a atenção da loira para minha direção. - Aliás, Srta. Evans, pode nos contar o que foi aquilo no café da manhã?

\- Aquilo o quê, Emme? - questionei, com o cenho franzido, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem de leve, por antever o que aconteceria.

Emmeline e Dorcas, sentadas à minha frente, prenderam o riso, de imediato. Marlene, ao meu lado, pigarreou, esboçou uma expressão pateticamente galante, passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto exagerado e se aproximou de mim calmamente, ao que eu me afastei, instintivamente.

\- Você está peculiarmente diferente, Evans. Especialmente hoje... - Marlene comentou em um tom grave e falsamente sedutor, passando a mãos exageradamente nos cabelos hoje. A essa altura, Dorcas e Emmeline não faziam nenhuma questão de segurar as gargalhadas.

Limitei-me a revirar os olhos e espalmar minha mão de leve no rosto de Marlene, afastando-a de mim, ao que a gargalhada dela se juntou a das demais.

\- Vocês são ridículas. - resmunguei, cruzando os braços de leve. - O Potter...

\- Hm, Potter, você também me parece peculiarmente diferente hoje. Tão sexy, tão educado, tão responsável, tão menos idiota, arrogante e estúpido... Vamos nos agarrar em um corredor escuro. Agora. - Marlene prosseguiu com o seu teatro, em um tom exageradamente acanhado e reprimido, ao que eu revirei os olhos, mais uma vez.

xxx

Ajeitei melhor o cachecol no pescoço quando saí da loja, sentindo os meus pés afundarem na neve e o vento atingir as minhas bochechas como pequenas fagulhas geladas. Antes, porém, que eu decidisse para onde ir, percebi uma sombra atrás de mim e logo ouvi uma voz conhecida pronunciar meu nome.

\- Lily? - Virei-me e olhei para a última pessoa que imaginava que dirigiria a palavra para mim hoje - ou em qualquer momento daquele ano.

\- Severus.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Percebi que Severus estava se debatendo mentalmente, porque seus olhos estavam inquietos e sua boca rígida numa linha fina. Acho que depois que você fica por meses sem conversar com uma pessoa, dizer a primeira palavra não deve ser nada fácil. Mas eu sabia porque ele estava ali.

Por mais que não fossemos mais amigos, Severus sabia que o meu aniversário era exatamente três semanas após o seu. Ou talvez ele apenas se lembrasse que era hoje. Definitivamente eu sabia porque ele estava ali e aquilo não me deixou feliz.

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, sentindo que poderia despejar muitas coisas para ele naquele momento, deixar tudo o que estava sufocado não só hoje dentro de mim ganhar voz. E chorar. Eu queria chorar, mas não por causa dele. Não na sua frente. Na verdade, eu só queria ficar sozinha. Abri meus olhos.

\- Adeus, Severus. - Disse e não esperei por nenhuma reação dele, dei meia volta e retomei o caminho para o castelo novamente.

Não consegui distinguir quando já estava nos jardins do castelo, ou atravessando os corredores de pedra, porque tudo o que vinha em minha mente era chegar logo ao dormitório e me fundir com a cama, me esconder debaixo dos lençóis e só sair de lá quando esse dia já tivesse acabado.

Tive a impressão de ouvir o retrato da Mulher Gorda abrindo-se novamente quando alcancei as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino, mas não me importei muito, apenas apressei o passo, subindo dois degraus por vez, para me trancar logo no quarto e esquecer o mundo lá fora.

Assim que encostei a porta atrás de mim, respirei aliviada pelo silêncio que encontrei no ambiente e senti que teria paz pela primeira vez naquele dia. Ledo engano. Ao me aproximar de minha cama, percebi que ela não estava exatamente como a deixei quando saí naquela manhã. Havia um envelope pardo ao lado de um embrulho em papel vermelho, com um laço dourado ornamentando-o. Nem precisa encostar neles para saber que eram uma carta e um presente de meus pais. Uma carta e um presente apenas.

Aproximei-me da cama, retirando a carta de sua superfície e tentei abri-la. Depois de várias tentativas de romper o lacre, percebi que minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. Respirei fundo, duas ou três vezes, até me estabilizar e finalmente consegui ler o conteúdo da carta.

Meus pais, como sempre, repletos de carinho e de saudades em cada frase escrita ali. Parabenizaram-me por completar a maioridade no mundo bruxo, achei atencioso da parte deles se lembrarem disso, porém li tudo mais rápido do que deveria a fim de constatar o que eu já sabia desde que avistei o presente sobre a minha cama.

Nenhuma menção sobre Petúnia, absolutamente nada. Aquilo foi como uma martelada no meu estômago, mas eu não podia dizer que era algo inesperado. Todo ano era assim, desde o meu 11º aniversário. Eu já deveria estar preparada para não me sentir dessa forma, só que continuava falhando nisso. Sem sequer abrir o embrulho ao meu lado, levantei-me e decidi procurar um lugar onde eu não precisasse lidar com essa pressão de ter que me sentir imensamente feliz por completar mais um ano de vida.

O Salão Comunal estava repleto de alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, que não tinham permissão para ir à Hogsmeade, assim como provavelmente qualquer outra parte desse castelo. Pensei em descer até a biblioteca, mas não me apetecia ler nada neste momento. Subir até a torre de astronomia parecia uma boa opção para conseguir me isolar, porém soava tão deprimente e isso apenas me deixa mais frustrada por continuar me sentindo assim em todos os meus aniversários.

Resignada, decidi me sentar no parapeito da janela mais próxima, sem ao menos saber em qual corredor eu estava. Sentada em lugar algum, só esperando o dia terminar e não precisar pensar em mais nada.

Mas é claro que o destino não me daria essa paz que eu gostaria. Constatei ao escutar passos que pareciam vir do início do corredor. Torci para não ser ninguém conhecido. Suplicaria se fosse preciso.

\- Evans?

Claro que o destino não facilitaria para mim.

\- Potter? - Olhei para cima e encarei o rosto dele, que me encarava de volta com um olhar curioso. - O que você tá fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em Hogsmeade?

\- Estou voltando de uma detenção.

\- Mas você não tem nenhuma detenção hoje! - O questionei, ao que ele deu de ombros.

\- Então acabo de ganhar uma. - Ele respondeu, com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

Revirei os olhos diante a infantilidade dele.

\- Vou relevar dessa vez, Potter.

\- Você está bem, Evans? - Estranhei o questionamento dele, mas logo vislumbrei um sorriso no seu rosto e ele acrescentou. - Por me negar uma detenção, não deve estar em seu juízo perfeito.

\- Então não abuse da minha paciência.

\- Certo. Mas agora, de verdade, tá tudo bem com você?

Abaixei a cabeça novamente, sem conseguir encará-lo. Não sei se pela seriedade incomum do tom de voz dele ou se eu estava cansada de fugir hoje, suspirei conformada.

\- Não. - Me surpreendi quando essa palavra saiu de minha boca.

E não parecia ser a única surpreendida com essa resposta. Potter parou de sorrir e se aproximou mais de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu poderia até ter me manifestado contra essa aproximação dele, mas a verdade é que já estava tão exausta que nem me importei. E, bem, o perfume que exalava dos seus cabelos, que pareciam recém-lavados - e mesmo assim extremamente rebeldes -, trazia uma sensação familiar, de tranquilidade, que eu não sabia explicar bem o porquê.

Percebi que estava há bastante tempo encarando o cabelo dele, então voltei a olhar para frente e lembrei-me da sua pergunta. Não tinha certeza se realmente queria me abrir com ele, não somente por se tratar do Potter. Talvez eu só não quisesse falar disso com quem quer que fosse.

Potter suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, deu para reparar que eles estava inquieto. Tornei a olhar para ele, que retribui a esse gesto.

\- Sabe, Evans, pode parecer estranho, mas eu prefiro quando você está discutindo comigo por algo absolutamente irrelevante do que te ver do jeito que está agora.

Sorri da sua constatação, ao que ele suspirou novamente. Novo silêncio.

\- Eu sei que você sabe que hoje é o meu aniversário. - Disse por fim, mas não foi uma acusação.

Ele assentiu.

\- Você estava esperando alguma felicitação igual a do ano passado?

\- Tive receio que fosse algo pior. - Confessei e sorri um pouco mais.

Potter sorriu e, mais uma vez, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Bem, lembrando daquele dia e observando seu comportamento hoje, percebi que você não se sente muito confortável com essa data. - Ele falou um pouco mais sério, mas logo um sorriso maroto apareceu em seus lábios. - Se não fosse por isso, pode acreditar que eu prepararia uma surpresa tão terrível quanto o seu pior pesadelo comigo.

Não soube o que responder, tentando não pensar no que poderia ser tão terrível quanto isso.

\- É brincadeira, Evans. - Ele riu da minha cara de espanto e mexeu em alguma coisa dentro de seu bolso da capa.

\- Terrível quanto? - Não resisti e perguntei.

Senti-o se aproximando minimamente de mim, sorrindo e levou uma de suas mãos até o meu cabelo. Ele hesitou uns instantes, percorrendo os dedos pela minha trança, o olhar acompanhando o movimento, mas o seu rosto estava pensativo.

\- Acho que você não iria gostar de saber. - Por fim ele disse e seus dedos alcançaram a ponta da minha trança, a levando com um toque suave até o meu nariz, me fazendo cócegas.

Tenho quase certeza que meu rosto deveria estar tão rubro quanto a cor do meu cabelo, mas acabei rindo.

\- Você fica bonita de trança. - Ele disse, soltando o meu cabelo e passando, já até perdi a conta de qual vez era, a mão nos próprios cabelos. - Mais ainda.

Agora minha certeza de que fiquei corada diante do seu comentário era absoluta. Para disfarçar meu constrangimento, mudei o foco da conversa.

\- E você, não consegue parar de mexer nesse cabelo?

Potter ajeitou os óculos e tornou a passar a mão pelos seus fios rebeldes.

\- Não. Só se amarrarem as minhas mãos.

\- Você faz isso de propósito, só pode!

\- Não. - Ele ficou inquieto mais uma vez, a mão em seu bolso de novo. - Juro que não.

Ele fez menção de passar a mão outra vez no cabelo, mas fui mais rápida do que ele e tomei essa iniciativa. Foi tudo bem rápido. Baguncei aquele emaranhado de fios negros, que eram extremamente macios, ao que ele me olhou estupefato, como se eu estivesse me despindo em público. Depois acabou abrindo um sorriso enorme.

\- Está melhor assim. - Ri da sua expressão, sem me importar com o que estava fazendo. - Não tem como arrepiar mais do que isso.

\- Eu não faço isso para arrepia-los. É mais uma espécie de TOC.

\- Tá, você tem certeza que não faz isso apenas para se exibir? - Estreitei meu olhar em sua direção. - Já ouvi muitas garotas suspirarem ao presenciarem esse seu gesto.

Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos da forma mais teatral que alguma vez já vi.

\- Eu não tenho culpa de ser naturalmente sexy e causar essa impressão no público feminino.

Revirei meus olhos e tive que prender o riso.

\- Estava demorando…

\- Foi você quem começou.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, só nos encarando. Aquela sensação boba de conversar amenidades foi passando. Acho que ele percebeu isso.

\- O que te incomoda tanto no dia de hoje? - Ele perguntou no mesmo tom de seriedade do início da conversa. - Mesmo depois de todas as palhaçadas que disse para te fazer sorrir, você não parece a mesma Lily Evans de todo os outros dias, quando está com suas amigas ou quando é bem sucedida numa tarefa… Você não parece naturalmente feliz.

\- Você não vai sossegar enquanto não descobrir, não é mesmo? - Suspirei.

\- Não. Até porque, se você não quisesse desabafar comigo, já teria me expulsado daqui desde o momento em que abri a minha boca.

\- Olha que isso ainda é uma proposta bem tentadora. - Brinquei, mas sem conseguir prosseguir com o assunto. Mais silêncio.

\- Sabe - mas é claro que com o Potter presente, o silêncio não durava muito -, aniversário é a minha data favorita do ano. Aliás, acho que só perde para o Natal, mas mesmo assim ainda é uma das minhas favoritas. Quando eu era criança, sempre pensava que a cada aniversário era um ano a menos para eu vir estudar em Hogwarts.

Ele tagarelou tão rápido e com tanta empolgação, que ficou quase palpável o sentimento que ele sentia por essa data.

\- O Sirius também não gosta de aniversário, mas é bastante compreensível, se consideramos a família que ele tem. Mas você… - Ele hesitou um pouco. - Eu realmente não entendo o que te incomoda nesta data, que dizer…

\- Sabe, não me espanto de você se sentir assim em relação ao seu aniversário. - Acabei por interrompê-lo. - Você sempre deve ter gostado de ser o centro das atenções.

Ao contrário do que imaginei, ele não pareceu ficar chateado com o meu comentário, simplesmente sorriu e voltou a monologar.

\- Claro, o nascimento de James Potter precisa ser bem comemorado. O mundo seria um lugar desolador sem a minha presença.

\- Você não muda mesmo, Potter.

\- Nada pode ser melhor do que isso. Além do Natal, como já disse. Sirius também não gosta do Natal, o que eu não entendo.

Bem, acho que eu entendia muito mais o sentimento de Black do que os do Potter.

\- Tuney. - Mal pude ouvir o som dessa palavra, mas soube que tinha a pronunciado quando Potter se calou. - Minha irmã. Nós éramos tão próximas quando crianças, melhores amigas. Tudo isso acabou quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, quando propriamente vim para cá. Ela não me deseja feliz aniversário desde então. Também parou de responder as minhas cartas. Meus pais até tentaram contornar a situação no começo, escrevendo que ela disse alguma coisa ou outra em suas cartas. - Sorri, com tristeza, ao me lembrar das primeiras correspondências que recebi deles na época. - Bem, como nunca mais passei um aniversário em casa, nem posso dizer se era verdade ou não. Ou se Petúnia realmente me ignoraria como faz com minhas cartas. - Suspirei. - E também recusava cada presente que eu a enviava. Aliás, uma vez ela me mandou uma carta sim, me pedindo para não enviar aquele _bicho asqueroso_ para ela, nunca mais, porque os vizinhos estavam estranhando. Isso no dia do meu aniversário! Além, claro, de pedir para eu parar de perguntar por respostas dela aos nossos pais. Que era melhor eu aproveitar Hogwarts sem ela.

Parei por uns instante, sentindo meus olhos arderem e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de alívio por finalmente estar colocando tudo aquilo para fora. Olhei para Potter, que me encarava com uma expressão amena, como se não quisesse demonstrar nenhuma opinião naquele momento, apenas me escutar.

\- Antes de vir para cá, eu adorava acordar no dia do meu aniversário, porque sempre tinha um bolinho ao lado da minha cama, com uma única velhinha nele, que a Tuney deixava lá como forma de dizer _feliz aniversário._ Era a nossa tradição. Mas agora se perdeu, virou só uma memória. - Não consegui segurar algumas lágrimas teimosas que surgiram em meus olhos.

\- Você agora pode criar novas memórias. Lily... - Ele hesitou e, após algum tempo, prosseguiu, o seu olhar parecia mais intenso, com algum brilho de maturidade atípica dele. - Você está completando 17 anos hoje. Essa idade é um marco na vida de cada bruxo. É quando ninguém mais pode te proibir executar magia dentro e fora desse castelo. Isso é muito significativo no nosso mundo. No _seu_ novo mundo. Você agora é mais bruxa do que trouxa, precisa enxergar sua vida dessa maneira.

Olhei para Potter como se fosse a primeira vez que o estivesse vendo aquele dia. Não que eu estivesse menosprezando a sua presença até então, mas aquela faceta de James Potter era completamente desconhecida para mim. Acho que ele não interpretou bem minha falta de reação, pois começou a tagarelar.

\- Bem, mas caso isso não funcione, você pode muito me me azarar, ou aplicar uma detenção, ou…

\- Você tem razão. - Interrompi seu discurso, sentindo aquele aperto no peito esvair aos poucos.

\- O que? - Ele pareceu não acreditar no que eu disse.

\- Falei que você tem razão.

\- Eu ouvi o que você disse, só queria que você repetisse isso.

\- Pare com isso, Potter, não comece. - Repreendi-o, mas ri quando o seu sorriso se tornou insuportavelmente convencido

\- Não, mas convenhamos, isso é mais um motivo para celebrar o seu aniversário. Se não fosse eu, quem arrancaria esse lindo sorriso dos seus lábios hoje. - Ele se gabou e, claro, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Não consegui me conter e ri novamente, não conseguindo evitar que duas lágrimas escapassem dos meus olhos. Só não sei se eram as lágrimas de antes ou se elas surgiram de tanto rir de James. Ou se era uma mistura de tudo que eu senti nesse fim de tarde. Ele percebeu isso e parou de rir, me encarando, analisando minha expressão. Esbocei um pequeno sorriso, para mostrar pra ele que estava tudo bem, que não estava triste mais. Ele olhou profundamente dentro dos meus olhos e, com isso, quase não percebi quando sua mão se ergue em direção ao meu rosto. Foi impossível não prender a minha respiração naquele momento. Senti o toque delicado dos seus dedos enxugando o que ainda estava das lágrimas teimosas em meu rosto. Consegui soltar o ar que estava prendendo e acabei fechando os olhos. Antes mesmo que os abrisse de volta, senti os lábios dele tocarem os meus, suaves, quentes e extremamente rápidos. Quando o encarei, ele voltava ao lugar com um sorriso faceiro.

\- Feliz aniversário, Lily. - Ele disse e seu sorriso ficou maior. - Desculpa, eu sei que só você deveria ganhar presente hoje, mas… - Ele levou a mão ao bolso, que mexera mais cedo, e retirou de lá um pequeno pacote preto, que estava atado com uma fita azul.

Peguei o com todo cuidado, acho que para tentar disfarçar que minhas mãos estavam ligeiramente trêmulas, puxei a fita e virei o conteúdo dele na palma de minha mão. Era uma corrente prata bem delicada com um pequeno pingente em formato de estrela. Era absolutamente lindo.

\- Potter, eu… - Não soube o que dizer, somente o encarei meio constrangida.

\- Vi esse colar numa lojinha trouxa que visitei durante as férias. É algo bem simples, mas me lembrei de você. - Ele tirou cuidadosamente o colar de minhas mãos e levou até o meu pescoço.

Senti um arrepio quando suas mãos tocaram minha nuca e torci para que ele não percebesse isso.

\- A vendedora disse que estrelas trazem boa sorte. - Ele sorriu, dando de ombros, como se o gesto não fosse grande coisa.

\- Obrigada. - Disse, enquanto encostava com a ponta dos dedos na estrela do meu colar.

Tive certeza que ele soube naquele momento que eu não estava grata apenas pelo presente.

\- Construa novas lembranças, Lily Evans. Novas e boas lembranças. - Foi a última coisa que James Potter me disse no meu aniversário de 17 anos.

 **[Hogwarts - 30 de Janeiro de 1978]**

\- Feliz aniversá… - Seria a primeira coisa que eu escutaria ao pisar no Salão Comunal naquela manhã, se minha mão não fosse mais rápida em alcançar a boca daquele infeliz para tapá-la.

\- O que eu te falei sobre felicitações, James? - Sussurrei próximo a ele, para que os alunos ao nosso redor não me escutassem.

\- Poxa, Lily, mas esse é o seu primeiro aniversário que passamos juntos! - Ele reclamou, segurando minha mão e se fingiu de decepcionado.

\- Tecnicamente não, James.

\- Mas é diferente. É o seu primeiro aniversário em que somos Lily e James, não Evans e Potter.

\- Bem, vendo por esse lado…

\- Novas lembranças, você se esqueceu? - Ele me puxou pela cintura, desfazendo seu semblante melancólico e levou a mão até o meu cabelo. - Olha, você até fez uma trança hoje, como no ano passado…

\- Sério? Nem reparei. - Dei de ombros.

\- Tá usando o color que eu te dei... - O olhar dele desceu para o meu colo.

\- Todos os dias.

\- Lily?

\- Oi?

\- Que tal a gente sair daqui agora para você construir essas boas lembranças comigo?

Ri, mas antes de contestar, senti seus lábios em cima dos meus, me fazendo esquecer qualquer oposição que eu pudesse ter aquela data e de que tínhamos que encontrar nossos amigos em poucos minutos.

\- Feliz aniversário.

* * *

 **N/A:** Enfim, é isso. Espero realmente que gostem. E, se gostarem, por gentileza, deixem um comentário, porque não é sempre que consigo desengavetar meus plots. E olha que tenho muitos, vocês estão perdendo. HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHA

Beijos!

July Evans


End file.
